Messiah or desire
[[Archivo:Messiah_or_desire_O1.jpg|thumb|300px|messiah or desire Ilustrada por Shiina]]messiah or desire es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue subida a Nicovideo el 18 de julio de 2011, y actuálmente supera las 66 mil visitas. Fue subida para celebrar los dos años que la autora Maya llevaba publicando canciones originales, así como para promocionar su segundo álbum. Intérprete: Kagamine Len (Kagamine Rin) Música y Letra: Maya Arreglos de voz: Yuukiss Ilustración: Shiina PV: Lonz *Nicovideo *Youtube *Piapro (Off vocal) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Fake or Fate?/CD Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji tomado de Anime Lyrics. *Traducción de azphy Kanji= 今キミを貫いてdesire 頭の奥まで感じさせる 理性解き放つmessiah 受け入れてごらん…ボクノコトヲ 一人…孤独を迎えるキミの側で 「笑ウ僕ガイタ」 熟れたその実をもぎ取るように ただキミを支配した ah-　惹かれあったこの鎖 縛ッテアゲルヨ そう　キミの豊かな膨らみは 僕の掌で形を変え 期待する後姿が 僕に貫かれ踊っている… 夜を重ねて気づいた 僕の中に主張する感情 それは認められない想い 掻き消すように壊した ah- 「愛してるとか… そんなのどうでもいいよね？」 ここを唇で咥えてあげる ハシタナイ雫にまみれてる 内側で解き放つ期待は 僕のものなのか…？ キミのものか…？ ah- 抱いて抱かれてるdesire 救われてるのはどっちだろう？ 今日も繰り返すジレンマ 終わりの無い夜に…キミの上で 抱カレテルノハ僕ナノカ…？ キミの温もりと甘い声に 今日も奥まで根元まで 包み込まれたい…キミの中で I wanna begin your love... I wanna begin your love... I wanna begin your love... I wanna begin your love... |-| Romaji= ima kimi o tsuranuite desire atama no oku made kanji saseru risei tokihanatsu messiah ukeirete goran...boku no koto o hitori...kodoku o mukaeru kimi no soba de "Warau boku ga ita" ureta sono mi o mogitoru you ni tada kimi o shihai shita ah- hikareatta kono kusari shibatte ageru yo sou kimi no yutaka na fukurami wa boku no tenohira de katachi o kae kitai suru ushiro sugata ga boku ni tsuranukare odotteiru... yoru o kasanete kizuita boku no naka ni shuchou suru kanjou sore wa mitomerarenai omoi kakikesu you ni kowashita ah- "Aishiteru toka... sonna no dou demo ii yo ne?" koko o kuchibiru de kuwaete ageru hashitanai shizuku ni mamireteru uchigawa de tokihanatsu kitai wa boku no mono na no ka...? kimi no mono ka...? ah- daite dakareteru desire sukuwareteru no wa docchi darou? kyou mo kurikaesu JIRENMA owari no nai yoru ni...kimi no ue de dakareteru wa boku na no ka...? KIMI no nukumori to amai koe ni kyou mo oku made nemoto made tsumikomaretai...kimi no naka de I wanna begin your love... I wanna begin your love... I wanna begin your love... I wanna begin your love... |-| Español= Ahora, te penetro con mi deseo Y hacerlo sentir en el interior de tu cabeza Soy el mesías que libera tu sentido Tienes que tratar de.. aceptarme Solo... la soledad sale a conocer tu lado "Estuve riéndome" Arranco esa fruta madura para que simplemente siga gobernándote Ah, nos sentimos atraídos con esta cadena así que déjame atarte Si, tu abundante bulto está Cambiando de forma en la palma de mi mano Tu parte trasera está a la expectación Te penetro y ahora estoy bailando... En la noche una vez más, me di cuenta que Los sentimientos insisten dentro de mi No queriendo aceptar esos pensamientos Los ahogo hasta que sean destruídos Ah, "Te amo... ¿Acaso importa?" Déjame comer allí en tus labios Cubierta de gotas vergonzosas Liberando la expectativa en el interior ¿es mío? ¿o es tuyo? Ah, abrazar o ser abrazado por el deseo ¿Me pregunto cual será salvado? Hoy, también se repite el dilema En la interminable noche... eres superior ¿Estoy siendo abrazado? Tu calidez y tu dulce voz Hoy también, hasta el interior y hasta el origen Quiero envolverte... dentro de ti I wanna begin your love I wanna begin your love I wanna begin your love I wanna begin your love Galería messiah or desire O2.jpg|Ilustración Oficial, por Shiina. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Shiina. *Primera Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. *Segunda Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Sin traducción